legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon
Name: Sailor Moon Race: Sailor Soldier Group: Children of the Autobots Likes: Food, especially ice cream Dislikes: Studying and injustice Biggest strength: Her loving heart Biggest weakness: She's somewhat clumsy and a bit of a crybaby Occupation: Sailor Soldier of love and justice; adoptive sister of Angewomon Quote: "I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice! And on behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And THAT means YOU!" Youtube portrayer: TheITinFIT Voiced by: Tracey Moore Sailor Moon began life as Princess Serena, heiress to the throne of the Moon Kingdom. When the Dark Kingdom attacked, however, it seemed that they were unstoppable. Finally, Serena's mother, Queen Serenity, used the Imperium Silver Crystal to banish the members of the Dark Kingdom and send the Sailor Soldiers to safety. It was then that Serena began life as a middle school student who was clumsy, lazy, and prone to fits of tears. Things changed when Luna found her and declared who she really was. For a long time, Sailor Moon and her fellow Sailor Soldiers have protected the Earth from the forces of evil. Now Sailor Moon knows that she must use all at her disposal if she is to help save the universe. Powers _______________ '''Moon Tiara Magic - '''Sailor Moon summons magic of the moon to her tiara and throws it at an enemy '''Moon Healing Activation - '''Sailor Moon uses the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal along with the Crescent Moon Wand to heal someone from wounds, spells, or corruption '''Moon Princess Halation - '''summons a wave of moon energy to damage an enemy '''Moon Spiral Heart Attack - '''unleashes a whirlwind of hearts that can purfiy someone from spells or corruption '''Rainbow Moon Heart Ache - '''an upgraded version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack '''Moon Gorgeous Meditation - '''unleashes a powerful wave of light energy that does massive damage to an enemy '''Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss - '''unleashes a wave of pure energy that can do damage, cure wounds, and free someone from spells or corruption '''Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss - '''a stronger version of Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss '''Flight - '''Sailor Moon's wings are no longer decorative, but can be used for flight '''Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power - '''summons a bunch of crystals with pure energy to do massive damage to an enemy sailor moon.JPG sailor moon angry.JPG|On behaf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And THAT means YOU! sailor moon awakens.PNG sailor moon brave.JPG sailor moon calm.JPG sailor moon chase.JPG sailor moon confused.JPG sailor moon cries out.JPG sailor moon determined.JPG sailor moon down.JPG sailor moon fan art.PNG sailor moon happy.JPG sailor moon huh.JPG sailor moon hurries.JPG sailor moon idea.JPG sailor moon looks.JPG sailor moon looks down.JPG sailor moon pleading.JPG sailor moon ready attack.JPG sailor moon ready crescent moon wand.JPG|MOON HEALING ACTIVATION! sailor moon run.JPG sailor moon running.JPG sailor moon runs.JPG sailor moon sad.JPG sailor moon shocked.GIF sailor moon stunned.JPG sailor moon super.JPG sailor moon weary.JPG sailor moon will punish.JPG sailor moon won't give up.JPG sailor moon worried.JPG sailor moon, love and justice soldier.JPG sailor moon serene.JPG sailor moon will punish you.jpg|You've really pissed me off! sailor moon you are so busted.jpg|That's it! IT'S ON NOW! sailor moon concentrate.jpg sailor moon glum.jpg 266831-eternal_sailor_moon_super.jpg 1235761010576_f.jpg Death_of_Tuxedo_Mask_58.jpg Sad.jpg sms_eternal.jpg TW1BVlBJUEE5RXcx_o_sailor-moon-stars---capitulo-179-espaol-de-espaa-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Action Heroines Category:Immortals Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Roleplaying Category:Superheroes Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters from the Sailor Moon universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Sibling Category:Mother of Hero Category:Elementals Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Gloved Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess